Besos de Sangre
by Maly Sutcliffe
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Porque Grell se sentía hombre a su lado, y aún saboreaba entre sus labios sus besos de sangre...


_**S**ummary: Porque Grell se sentía hombre a su lado, y aún saboreaba entre sus labios sus besos de sangre..._

_**D**__isclaimer:__ Ni Kuro, ni Gureru~ ni nadie me pertenece. Si así fuera... Willy-strippy estaría persiguiendo a Nina-san por todo Londres para que le devuelta su corbata... y sus pantalones (xDD) ... Y no saben el desorden que se armaría no solo en Londres, si no en Inglaterra, Europa, el Mundo, el Espacio... etc xD_

* * *

_**Besos de Sangre.**_

El pelirrojo avanzo, con aire distraído, entre aquellas lápidas. No era el mejor lugar para alguien como él, pero claro, ¿cómo no estar ahí? Le había prometido verla todas esas fechas desde el momento que aquel dulce cuerpo había estado teñido de rojo. Le había jurado en esos momentos no sentir dolor, pues, él no era humano, apenas una reencarnación, una imitación sin signos cardíacos de lo que debería ser uno...

Pero aún así, eso no explicaba porque a cada paso que daba el pecho se le estrujaba como si esa mujer de rojos cabellos, belleza carmesí, monumento al color de los rubíes le estuviera apretando el corazón con sus puños, clavando sus uñas y dejando que se escurriera la sangre.

Avanzar cada paso le hacía sentir mal, pero aún así, mejor de una manera interna. ¿Masoquismo? No. Arrepentimiento. ¿Porque había hecho eso? Esta bien que él no estaba ese día de su mejor humor, y ella, ella, quién le había dicho que daría y haría todo por él y por su amor, ¡le había traicionado!

Pero no creyó que le afectara tanto la pérdida. Imaginar aquel rostro delicado, esa sonrisa roja, ese sabor...

El sabor de su sangre, de la sangre de ambos entre sus labios. Pues si, besar a Grell Sutcliff era complejo, demasiado, al hecho que sus afilados dientes cortaban los labios, la lengua... Pero éste era un placer prohibido para Grell, el saborear la sangre de su Madame, y el placer prohibido de Angelina, el sentir la dulce sangre de aquel shinigami suyo en su paladar. Era sinceramente el paraíso para ambos, el paraíso prohibido: el hombre que llevaba la muerte y la mujer que las causaba. No solo no podían estar juntos, si no que tampoco deberían haberse conocido.

Pero todo sucedió como sucedió.

Hace dos años ya que Madame no está, y Grell ahora se arrepiente. ¿Porque tuvo que hacerlo?¿Sus celos le dominaron? Esta vez, ese impulso le costó caro, un amor, un cariño, un abrazo, la única persona que le trataba realmente bien y que le importaba su bienestar...

Grell depositó en la tumba de Angelina, _su_ Angelina Durless, aquellas rosas escarlatas, rojas como la pasión, como el hilo rojo del destino que aún unía el alma del shinigami con la de la mujer ya ida. El pelirrojo se dejo caer de rodillas frente a aquella lápida, sintiendo que las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. No había marcha atrás, no podía detener el llanto... debía rebajarse a parecer un débil humano llorando por la muerte de un amor ante las demás vistas. Estaba seguro que había una vista que le preguntaría luego a Grell: _"¿Porque lloraba como Magdalena plantada en el altar?"._

Grell supo que no tenía respuesta para la pregunta que seguramente el sepulturero le haría. Si debía responderle como siempre, diría que estaba ''dolida'', que estaba ''marchita como una flor en invierno''... Pero nada de esas poesías ni voces femeninas pugnaba por salir de su garganta en ese momento.

El pelirrojo se había considerado mujer a si mismo desde tiempos inmemorables. Pero al Angelina aparecer, era como si aquella parte femenina suya dejara de tener importancia y mandamiento en su mente. Se perdía en la sonrisa de la pelirroja, en su mirada color fuego, en su risa sarcástica, en aquel brillo desquiciado en sus ojos al acabar con esas mujeres. Grell se sentía como un hombre junto a Angelina, un hombre, su hombre, que acabó con ella por un ataque de celos. Si, por pensar que ella quería más al mocoso que a él.

Momentos como ese, Grell se pregunta, ¿que hubiera sido si Angelina hubiera sobrevivido a aquella noche?¿Si no la hubiera matado con tanto cinismo? Se les imaginó a ambos, felices, sonriendo. Quizá, hasta podrían haber adoptado un niño de la calle y cumplir el sueño de ambos, de ser padres, hubieran sido felices...

Pero en ese momento, Grell debe conformarse con morder sus labios hasta que sangran. En estos puede sentir el anhelo, la necesidad de la sangre de su amada junto a la suya, más debe conformarse con las pocas gotas de su propia sangre que caen por las comisuras de sus labios. Porque la sangre y el rojo siempre le recordarán a ella.

Y el siempre estará ahí para hacer honor a esa memoria.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado e.e Bueno, se me ocurrió escuchando una canción triste/melancólica (si quieren buscar, se llama ''Pensando en Ti'' de Mägo de Oz) ... y ahí quedo. Va dedicado a mi linda sensei Shadechu Nightray, como un regalito a la que me ha hecho escribir algo hetero y me ha ayudado con las correcciones xD Un beso y espero volvernos a leer n.n _

_M. S._


End file.
